


The armored sentiment

by Fem_Voltron



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lingering will trying to act cute, My oc has a relationship with the lingering will, Soft Vore, Some vore is mentioned in the story, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_Voltron/pseuds/Fem_Voltron
Summary: In the story where The lingering will is found chained up in a house and eclipse rescues him from more harmThere’s some cuteness in there and blood too plus  fluff and some vore





	1. The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> the story’s Is In a work in progress so tell me what you think so far and the first chapter is short I DID THE CHAPTER BEFORE BED -_- so I’m very tired and I need some sleep

It was a normal day for eclipse where she was going to school “ hey eclipse “ yelled somebody “ LUKA!!!” She yelled at luka for startling her “ WHY DID YOU SCARE ME!!!” she yelled again luka ran away from her scared eclipse walks oit of the school to be hearing some faint roars “ what is that noise “ she said eclipse followed where the noise was coming from she knocked on the door to see if anyone was there at the house 

 

She summoned her keyblade to open the door she sees a creature that looks like it has armor on it sees her and it roars at her that the creature roars some blood up it coughs up more blood “ oh my!!!” She cut the chains off of the creature and heals it with her magic “ who are you?!?!” She asked the creature “ My name is lingering will “ it answered back to her...


	2. The beginning of the bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the chapter where eclipse meets the lingering will for the first time and she helps him out

“ so your lingering will?” She said to him “ y-y-yes” he said back to her then he coughed up more blood “ what’s going on with the blood?” She asked then he didn’t respond after coughing up the blood she wiped up the blood from the ground and she wonders how is he coughing up blood she opens the lingering will’s mouth to see what’s going on in his body she did a shrinking spell for her so she can fit in his mouth she climbs in the bloody mouth she slides down his tongue “ ok here I go” she said she forces her way down his throat “ he’s not responding to me as I’m forcing my self down here” she gets to the stomach and see’s the problem “ I’ll heal that spot “ she said to herself eclipse heals the spot and lingering will wakes up she goes back to her normal size and it scares him she puts her hand on his stomach wall * gurgle* “ umm how am I supposed to get out “

she said the lingering will throws her up “ thanks for saving me “ he said to her “ no problem “ she said back then lingering will purrs cutely “ your being cute” she said “ purrrrrrr <3” he purred again


End file.
